Days of Future Past
by Elsa the SnowQueen19
Summary: Sequel to 'The Ice Spirit'. Years of travelling all around the world, Eira and Damien found themselves in New York at the year of 2014, searching Elsa's descendant who inherited the same magical powers of snow and ice…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello! This is the sequel of 'The Ice Spirit'. For those who are unaware of 'The Ice Spirit', I recommend you to read that first since there are some OCs you might not recognize. And for those who has been reading 'The Ice Spirit', welcome back to my story! So many of you asked for a sequel since I left it cliff-hanger and… this is it! Took me some time to figure the introduction of Damien and Eira, but eventually I got it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. The title might sound familiar (Psst! It's from X-Men), but I had no idea what should I call this story so… I think the title fit with the storyline.**

**New York, 2014**

New York. One of the busiest cities ever existed. It was only seven in the morning but streets were already crowded with people trying to get to their destination as fast as they could. Horns were honking loudly at each other and angry shouts added the many noises.

But a few impatient knocks on an apartment's door was the one that made the teenage girl sleeping under the thick white blankets groaned. "I'm not home!" she called out sleepily, pulling the blanket up above her head.

"That's the lamest thing you ever said, E." the dark blue haired young man said, standing beside the Queen sized bed with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever…" the girl mumbled, her face hidden under the cover.

The young man sighed and looked out through the big glass window installed at the west wall of the room. He quickly pulled the blanket away from the girl's grasp. "Come on, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! The sky has awoken _hours _ago!"

"Damien!" Eira glared at him as she sat up on the bed; luckily she was wearing light blue pajamas instead of something more revealing.

"Eira, we should probably head out now before the sun is high and so we can go back home early later." The Spirit of Mischievousness said, sitting himself causally on the bed. "Oh and remember, we're going to check out that new movie that was aired last thanksgiving. We were pretty busy that we haven't watched it."

"You mean 'Frozen'?" Eira asked, earning a nod from her boyfriend. "Well I consider that as a biography movie since it's actually based on Elsa and Anna."

"Exactly!" the dark blue haired Spirit exclaimed. "Maybe we'll get some clues on where should we search for that descendant of Elsa might be."

The Ice Spirit/Winter Lady considered it for a moment before nodding. "Fine. Where should we start?"

Damien shrugged. He turned his attention away from his girlfriend for a second and when he turned back, she was already sitting there in light blue blouse and jeans, her white hair tied into a single ponytail. He chuckled mentally; one of Eira's habits was to change clothes in a blink of an eye. "How about the Hospital?"

Eira nodded, "Sure. But I tell you, it won't be easy."

~O~

"How are we supposed to find Elsa's descendant if there are more than one 'Elsa' in this Hospital?!" Damien asked in frustration, running his hand in his dark hair. "Damn that 'Frozen' movie every Mother here seemed to consider the name Elsa suits their baby."

Eira laughed lightly as she rummaged through another file cabinet. She and Damien were rummaging through many databases of baby names in the Hospital. "I won't say I've told you so…"

The Spirit of Mischievousness laughed sarcastically. "Ha-ha, very funny. I mean seriously though, it's like there are _tons _of Elsa name here."

"Maybe we shouldn't search the Hospital." Eira said, shrugging. "Elsa's descendant didn't have to be a newborn baby."

Damien's hand stopped midway from scrolling down the data in the computer. He turned his chair toward his girlfriend with annoyed look on his face. "Wait, why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"You didn't ask." Eira once again shrugged. "Besides, _you _are the one who suggested that we should check the Hospital."

"Geez E, you're unbelievable." The dark haired Spirit said, jumping up from his seat. "Why are we stuck ourselves here then? Let's go out before someone sees us."

Eira nodded; luckily she had bewitched the security tapes a little upon their arrival and made sure the people won't realize that their database was practically robbed by them. "Maybe after this we could be professional thieves. Robbing from people without getting seen is a piece of cake."

Damien rolled his eyes, "Why we need the money anyway? We live forever up in the Spirit Kingdom. Apartments and other mundane things are just for appearance. Now let's go before we miss the movie. I want to know what it is about."

**Ta-Da! That's chapter 1 everybody! Elsa (and probably Anna) will show up later in the story so just wait for it, okay?**

**Oh I almost forgot; I'm planning to make a prequel to 'The Ice Spirit', focusing on Eira and Jack Frost (maybe Damien will show up too). What do you guys think? Should I make it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, I'm really happy that you like the sequel of 'The Ice Spirit' and thanks for all the kind reviews…**

** BlackBolt123: If you have read 'The Ice Spirit' you might miss a thing or two. Eira and Damien are immortal and no, they don't have a time machine. They had been travelling all around the world until they are in New York, 2014. Elsa and Anna _aren't _immortal and they died a long time ago.**

** Austaprime1025: Why thank you :) Firstly I would like to welcome you in and I hope you have a good time here. Thank you for spending some time reading my stories and thank you for the blessing…**

"I can't believe they actually didn't involve _us _in that movie!" Damien complained as he and Eira walked out from the cinema.

The Ice Spirit laughed lightly. "Well… we aren't supposed to be known by public. Besides, that movie told the event of the Great Thaw, not the one with Jack Frost in it."

"Still, they could make a sequel and add us in."

"_If _there would be a sequel." Eira pointed out.

"There would be one, I'm sure. Didn't you see how kids and even teens and grown-ups love that movie? It would be a shame if Disney doesn't make Frozen 2."

"Awww… did the Spirit of Mischievousness get his heart touched by a Disney movie?" Eira teased, nudging his side playfully. "Did you cry?"

"No!" Damien said quickly, "Of course I don't cry!"

"Yea, of course you don't." Eira said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Eira said, shaking her head as she hid a playful smile from him. "Come on; let's get some coffee on our way. I need to check the condition at the Kingdom; they might miss their Queen already."

Damien chuckled and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Sure, _Your Majesty._"

~O~

Waiting was never being his favorite thing. But Eira has made her decision and she wanted him to wait, with his brand new Canon EOS 1100D, and watched the New York's High school from the coffee shop across the street.

Damien sighed and took a sip of his latte again. While he was stuck to sit around outside the coffee shop, Eira got to wait and relax in her apartment. She was starting to be bossy like Nick…

No, he won't complain. This is what Eira had been doing for the past centuries, searching for Elsa's descendant all over the world, not knowing where and when this descendant would appear with the magical powers of snow and ice.

Besides, he had his camera with him. Oh how he loved that thing. If there was something like that at the times Avalanche Kingdom was still existed, he might already take countless pictures of the young and bright Princess Vinter.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I must go."

Damien looked up, it was a girl who talked and her tone was a bit rushed. And he _did _find a girl there, with platinum blonde hair and wearing the High School's uniform, just ran into a plump middle-aged woman on her hurried steps.

And when he noticed the slight trace of ice every time the girl's feet touched the ground, he quickly took his camera and took a picture before the girl left.

He smiled at himself as he took his cell, dialing his girlfriend's number. He waited a few moments before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Eira," he breathed, "I think we got her. Meet you at the office. Oh and I'll send her photo now." And just like that, the girl hung up.

He swiftly opened his laptop and e-mailed the picture to Eira. The platinum blonde haired girl was, in no doubt, the person that they had been searching for a long time…


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been forever since I last update, I know and I'm sorry. Writer's block and I had no idea what to write. But anyway, I'm here now with chapter 3! **

**Oh and I started a new story called 'Snow Queen'. It's basically Frozen AU but with Helsa in it (if you don't know what Helsa is, it's the pairing of Elsa and Hans). Yea, I'm a Helsa shipper, so what? And I'm really trying my best on that story too so I hope you guys can check it out.**

**Last one, I'm gonna post the prequel of 'The Ice Spirit' very soon so make sure you check that out too!**

"Damn E, I hate wearing uniforms."

"But we need to blend in." Eira said, putting on her light blue fingerless gloves. "Now hush."

Damien sighed and ran his fingers through his messy dark hair. Since they found out that the mysterious girl was a student in the high school, Eira has this brilliant idea of them sneaking in as transferred students. He hated the idea, he didn't want to spend hours sitting in boring classes, but of course he didn't tell that directly to Eira's face.

He had to admit though, that Eira was so damn fine in her school uniform. She was wearing a white blouse under her dark vest, red with gold stripes tie, grey short skirt, black stockings, and black flats. Her long blond hair being down cascading to her mid back (she changed her hair color as not to raise suspicion).

He himself was wearing pale yellow shirt under similar dark school coat, matching tie, black pants, and sneakers. He changed his dark blue hair into normal human brown hair, ruffled on top of his head.

"Here," Eira said, handling him a student ID card. "Remember the information inside and make sure if anyone asked, you'll answer fluently."

Damien looked down at his ID with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously, I don't get to pick my own name?"

"No."

He shrugged, "I like Scott Douglass though. From Ohio? Cool." He looked up at her, "Hey, what's your name?"

Eira stretched out her hand for him to take, which he did, she then shook it. "Evelyn Carter. Ohio." She said, smiling.

"Cool, I still get to call you E."

"That's the point, darling." She planted a soft peck on his cheek. "I'll wait you in the car. Lock the door, please." And with that she skipped out from her apartment.

Damien/Scott smiled amusedly, if they ever need any alias, he knew Eira has a bunch of them running in her mind every day. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he took his keys and left the apartment, not forgetting to lock it first behind him…

~O~

First day at school and they already attracted many onlookers. Coming into the parking lot with Eira's BMW M3 convertible, many turned their heads at their direction just as the two spirits stepped out from the car.

Damien didn't particularly like it when the male students starting to stare at Eira. Did they honesty think that they could get her if they knew that Damien has been on her side for centuries? Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he gave the male students sharp glare as they walked by.

"Mr. Douglass and Miss. Carter, am I right?" the cheerful plump lady in her mid thirties asked as the two came to the school's office.

Eira nodded, "Yes. We transferred from Ohio."

"Okay, here are your schedules and your map so you can find your classes easier." The woman said, trusting the said things to them. "Have fun and I hope you enjoy attending New York's High School like you do in Ohio!"

"Thank you." Eira said after she took the papers and turned away with Damien tailing behind her.

"So, how exactly are we going to get to the girl?" Damien asked under his breath as they walked in the halls.

Eira, who was studying the map in her hands, looked up at him for a moment. "Honesty, I'm still trying to figure that out." She looked at their schedules and raised an eyebrow. "Oh look, first class: History."

"Look at the bright side, we've lived long enough to be able to master that subject since we practically _always _there when things happened."

Eira shrugged and nodded. "Let's just hope it's about Abraham Lincoln's shooting." She mumbled under her breath, "It's my personal favorite."


	4. Author Note!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappoint you because this isn't a new chapter...**

**But I have some important things to say.**

**Firstly, I don't think I will continue this story. I have figured out that I'm not good with writing Modern Time Frozen, because I don't know, it just didn't feel right for me.**

**Second, this is not as exciting as The Ice Spirit, I don't why. It just... I don't really enjoy this as much as The Ice Spirit.**

**Third, I still thinking about whether I will keep this story here or delete it. Okay, maybe I'll leave this here for a while but there's a chance I will delete this later.**

**Fourth, same reason as number two applied for 'Avalanche Royalties'. I just don't really enjoy it and may delete it in the future.**

**Once again I'm sorry because of this bad news, but I've been liking to ship Helsa more and focusing on my Helsa story right now...**

**Love you all~  
Queen Elsa**


End file.
